Yin and Yang
by White Deer
Summary: Yin and Yang, black and white, day and night, man and woman, good and evil. Yin and Yang are complete opposites but containing eachother in so many ways.
1. Agreement

Disclaimer: I, WD, don't own Inu-chan and co. So there...  
  
WD: Hello all! The inspiration for this story was I was watching Inuyasha episode 114 or something like that and suddenly it hit me...or my muse hit me at least...Sesshou-chan is very dark in nature...while Kagome- chan is very calm in nature...  
  
"Yin and Yang!" I suddenly cried out. And my little sister (whom I was looking after) looked at me and said:  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yin and Yang!" I cried out again. "You can have cereal for dinner!" I yelled to her and then I jumped on my computer and started typing. So that's how this story came to be. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Yin and Yang, black and white, man and woman, day and night, good and evil. Yin and Yang are complete opposites but each containing the other in so many ways.  
  
~*~Chapter 1: Agreement~*~  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed, she was standing behind the protection of Sango, Miroku and Kirara, Shippou safe in the mikos arms. It had been a peaceful Saturday morning, not that any of Kagome's companions knew what a Saturday was mind you, but was peaceful nonetheless. Key word there is WAS. As in no longer, the past, was before but isn't anymore.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had been looking for shards when a bright blue orb passed them by, it stopped about 100 feet in front of the odd group and took the shape of Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you doing here hanyou?" Sesshoumaru had asked.  
  
"Looking for shards! Now move before I chop off your other arm!" Inuyasha had replied.  
  
That hit a nerve in Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You're trespassing on my lands half-breed, leave."  
  
"Your lands!?"  
  
"Did your hanyou mind not comprehend what I said?"  
  
"Shut up!" With that, Inuyasha had attacked his older brother.  
  
Now the clash of blades rang out in the air, like church bells only so much deadlier. Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshoumaru, who dodged it without a second thought. The hanyou growled and swung at him again.  
  
"Inuyasha, your swings are still childish." Sesshoumaru commented. He used his own sword, the Toukijin to attack his sibling now. The evil sword send waves of pressure at Inuyasha, who was flung backwards.  
  
"Why must they fight?" Miroku asked. Sango shrug her shoulders, Shippou sighed, as though it wasn't a big deal that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting....again. But Kagome felt something different from Sesshoumaru this time. Most of their foolish sibling fights weren't too big a deal, as Shippou's sigh had said, but today....it felt different.  
  
"I'll make you eat your words Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, the blow from Toukijin had been powerful and had knocked him back quite a distance from Sesshoumaru. No matter though, as Inuyasha jumped into the air and brought Tetsusaiga down. Sesshoumaru sidestepped and brought his claws, full of poison, right past Inuyasha's side.  
  
"We have to stop them!" Kagome yelled. She knew that if Inuyasha kept fighting, the poison that had just entered his body from Sesshoumaru's cut would weaken him. For some reason she was the only one that caught that attack, everyone else was watching Sesshoumaru's sword, still in his hand.  
  
"Why Kagome? All Sesshoumaru did was sidestep." Shippou said from the safety of his 'mother's' arms.  
  
'Am I the only one who caught that counter attack...surely Inuyasha must have felt something!' But Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, he continued to swing the giant fang at Sesshoumaru. 'Wait! If Sesshoumaru was still holding onto Toukijin...where did that other attack come from?' Kagome then noticed what everyone else had missed.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Watch out! Sesshoumaru has his left arm back!" Inuyasha blinked in confusion and then saw, just as Kagome had said, Sesshoumaru's left arm.  
  
'So...the miko was first to know....interesting.' Sesshoumaru smirked at the human's awareness, unlike his hanyou brother, who didn't see his attack coming.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried out as Sesshoumaru, in a blink of an eye, sliced into Inuyasha with his claws, this time Inuyasha noticed, he jumped back, right into Toukijin. Sesshoumaru had moved quicker then even Kagome had seen, right behind Inuyasha, when he jumped back, Sesshoumaru was ready with Toukijin.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried out again, as Sesshoumaru withdrew his sword, blood covered the blade. Inuyasha fell, and when he opened his eyes he saw Sesshoumaru standing above him, Toukijin's point at this neck.  
  
"Inuyasha, know that this is the end." Sesshoumaru was about to flick his wrist, which would put an end to his half-brother.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha, Shippou now on Kirara's head.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango started to race to her side, but was stopped by Miroku.  
  
"No! Sesshoumaru could kill both of them before either of us got to them!"  
  
"Please don't!!" Kagome pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Kagome! Run away!" Inuyasha yelled to her, when she didn't head his warning he started to get a bit worried. "Damn it wench! Get away from him!"  
  
"You'd best listen to the hanyou woman." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.  
  
"No! I can't let you kill Inuyasha! Please don't!" Kagome looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Kagome! I told you to get out of here! Now wench!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt.  
  
"No Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and Inuyasha exchange 'yes' and 'no's, quite amused.  
  
"If you do not leave, I will kill both you and my hanyou brother." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he was quite serious. She also knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her as well.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru, I beg of you, please spare Inuyasha's life!" Kagome broke down, tears started to pour out of her eyes.  
  
'How is she so loyal to my half-brother, I have seen how he treats her.' "You are willing to give your own life for his?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Yes." Was all Kagome could say, she would too. She loved Inuyasha, event though he didn't return the feelings.  
  
"I will spare Inuyasha's filthy life if you come with me." Sesshoumaru enjoyed the horror that now graced Kagome's face. Inuyasha on the other hand.....  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You bastard! How dare you! Kagome! Don't say anything!"  
  
"No Inuyasha.....if it means your life, I'll follow Sesshoumaru." The Taiyoukai smirked and grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt, and flew off into the air. Leaving Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was dumped on the forest floor, and then she was looking at the tip of Toukijin, the sun gleamed off the deadly sword, shining light on it's owner. Sesshoumaru looking down at her.  
  
"So dear miko, you said you would give up your life in exchanges for my brother's. Why?"  
"Because I love him!" Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth, she really hadn't meant to say that out loud, and to Inuyasha's brother no less.  
  
"So.....you love my dear little brother, isn't that touching?" He paused, then continued, "Why would you give your life for his, even though I could simply kill him some other time?"  
  
'I might not get out of this alive.' Kagome started to inch backwards, hoping to get even a little bit away from Toukijin and it's owner, but Sesshoumaru caught her tiny movements and took a step towards her, bringing Toukijin's point to rest on the vein that ran down her neck.  
  
"Trying to run miko?" He put the slightest bit of pressure on the sword, causing it to draw a drop of blood to come forth from Kagome. "A flick of my wrist and your head is gone."  
  
"Then why isn't it!?" Kagome yelled, startled at herself.  
  
"Eager are we?" Sesshoumaru replied, enjoying the smell of fear and anger coming from the miko sitting before him. Kagome paled.  
  
"N-no...I..."  
  
"You what my dear miko?" Without a second thought Kagome fled, rolling away from his sword, she fled into the woods. At the least Sesshoumaru was a tad bit surprised at her actions. He smiled, he always enjoyed a chase.  
  
'What was I thinking?! Why me!?' Kagome felt her legs start to tire, she urged them on, begging them to go on, wanting them to get her as far away from Sesshoumaru as humanly possible. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing, but not wanting to slow down, she increased her speed.....and ran right into the Taiyoukai of the West.  
  
"Did you really think I'd let you go that easily?" Kagome looked up in pure horror, Sesshoumaru smirked at her fear, then slammed her into a tree, claws around her neck.  
  
"Ses-Sesshoumaru...I-" Kagome was cut off by his claws tightening around her neck, causing her to gasp for breath, her mind raced, thinking of a way to escape.  
  
"I really did enjoy that little chase Kagome, but I do believe this is the part that happens at the end of all my chases." Kagome wanted to scream in pain, but found she didn't have the breath too. Not only was she cut off from air, but the beginning pain of Sesshoumaru's poison filled her mind with pain.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!" Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome, she dropped with a thump on the forest floor, her hand instantly went around her neck, making sure that her head was still on.  
  
Suddenly from the undergrowth, a young girl ran out, flowers in her hand, behind her came a two-headed dragon horse...thing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Look what Rin picked for Sesshoumaru-sama!" The little girl ran up to the Taiyoukai and hugged his leg, then she noticed Kagome sitting on the floor. "Ohhhh....who's that Sesshoumaru-sama? Why is she here Sesshoumaru-sama? Is she Rin's new nee- chan?" Kagome paled at Rin's last question.  
  
"No Rin, she is going to help me." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, having just found a better use for her. His golden eyes bored into her brown ones, Kagome really didn't like that look, then again, she didn't like any look he gave her.  
  
"What is she going to help Sesshoumaru-sama with?" Rin came up to Kagome and smiled. "Hi! I'm Rin! Who are you? Want to play?"  
  
"Answer her." Sesshoumaru said, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"I...I'm Kagome." Rin smiled and started running around Ah-Un's legs.  
  
"What is Kagome-nee-chan going to help Sesshoumaru-sama with Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"She's going to get me a fang." Kagome gasped, knowing what he talked about. "If she doesn't, her life is forfeit." That last part Rin didn't here, Kagome however, heard every word.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Ummm...yeah.....there you go. Chapter One of Yin and Yang. If you like this story-  
  
Inuyasha: No one likes your stories WD!  
  
WD: Inuyasha.....*tackles him and starts to wrestle with him, while the rest of the Inuyasha-cast watch*  
  
Inuyasha: Ouch!! Kagome! Get her off me! Ouch! She bit me!! Someone get her off! Ouch!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What dear WD meant to say before my baka of a brother interrupted was that if you enjoyed this story, she will continue it. 


	2. Dreams and Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha, I own Sesshoumaru, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~Chapter 2: Dreams and Dinner~*~  
  
Kagome sat looking at the fire crackle, she wished she were with Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara. Most of all she missed Inuyasha, and now she was at the mercy of his half-brother. Kagome looked around at her surroundings, Rin slept near Ah-Un, the dragon slept as well, one head still awake, keeping a lookout for danger.  
  
"Sleep." Sesshoumaru said from across the fire. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a look of fear, but also anger. Sesshoumaru returned the look, Kagome couldn't hold his gaze, and look away as many did when meeting the Taiyoukai's eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. I still have my uses for you."  
  
"And what uses would that be?" Kagome asked timidly. Sesshoumaru frowned, she was still giving off the intense smell of fear, as much as he enjoyed that smell, there was only so much one could take.  
  
"I have no need to tell you right now, you will sleep." Sesshoumaru said, he stood up and turned his back to her, choosing to study the stars rather than talk to her.  
  
"I....I can't." Kagome said, she was tired, at least her body was, but her mind was going 100 mph.  
  
"Then do not complain tomorrow that you can't walk, or I will kill you."  
  
'Oh Inuyasha, where are you.' Kagome thought, then finally drifted off into sleep.  
  
~*~Kagome's Dream~*~  
  
Kagome looked around, everything was foggy. The white mist swirled around her. Besides the fog, everything else was black. The white fog started spinning around in front of her. Kagome squinted to see what it was.  
  
"Kagome." The miko's head snapped around, looking to see who had said her name. She turned around, the white fog in front of her slowly took the form of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" She went to embrace the hanyou, but he stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, why did you run off!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I didn't run off! I was kidnaped! By Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Why would he kidnap you!? You have nothing that he wants, he has no uses for you!"  
"But Inuyasha! What if uses me for bait, to kill you?!"  
  
"If I know Sesshoumaru, and I do, he will use you to get to Tetsusaiga, but he might kill you even if I do give up the sword. You need to escape!!"  
  
"But Inuyasha, he has a-"  
  
"No Kagome, I've known Sesshoumaru a lot longer than you, I know what he plans to do." Kagome nodded and went to embrace the hanyou, when she was stopped by a soft, yet unmovable wall. She looked up, and instead of Inuyasha, there stood Sesshoumaru. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to the side of her body.  
  
"Ses-Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"That is correct, now wake up miko."  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and like her dream, Sesshoumaru stood above her, his hands pinning her arms to her side. She started to scream, when he clasp a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Woman, you will stop your muttering." He removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"You were muttering my baka of a brother's name in your sleep. I suggest you not say his name in my presence."  
  
"You woke me up for that?" Anger tickled Sesshoumaru's nose.  
  
"Not only that, your muttering was waking up Rin." Kagome turned her eyes towards Rin, who yawned and crawled to a more comfortable place. Kagome sighed quietly and tried to get back to sleep, the cold night air nipped at her skin, but she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wake up." Kagome curled into a tighter ball, she was snuggled into something warm and furry.  
  
"So warm......"  
  
"I will not ask you again." Kagome yawned and pulled whatever covered her over her head. Sesshoumaru growled softly from above Kagome and suddenly she was shivering.  
  
"Kagome-chan is funny!" A little voice said, Kagome opened her eyes and wished she were still asleep. Rin stood above her, a childish grin on her face. Above the 7 year old stood Sesshoumaru, he held a blanket in one hand, and a smirk on his face. "Yay! Kagome-chan is up!"  
  
"So it seems." Sesshoumaru put the blanket on Ah-Un, who bowed its heads to its master. Rin ran over to the dragon and hugged one of its heads.  
  
"Good morning Ah-Un!" Rin then climbed onto the saddle that was on the dragon's back, she wrapped herself in the blanket. Kagome stood up and looked from Ah-Un to Sesshoumaru to Rin uneasily.  
  
"You walk." Sesshoumaru said then he set off, Ah-Un following. Rin yawned and made a little nest with the blanket on the dragon's back and went back to sleep, sucking her thumb in content.  
  
Kagome walked beside Ah-Un, watching Sesshoumaru's tail go back and forth with every step he took. Kagome's thoughts kept drifting back to her weird dream. Did Inuyasha really know what Sesshoumaru was up to? He had known the Taiyoukai longer, but it was never on a friendly basis. And if what Inuyasha said was true, that Sesshoumaru really didn't have any uses for her, why was she taken in the first place. And another thing, why would Sesshoumaru bother to keep her around if he planned to kill her in the end, he would get Tetsusaiga, if Inuyasha was willing to give it up......................if he was willing to give it up.  
  
'Would Inuyasha trade his sword for my life?......That sword means more to him than life itself. Would he really give it up?' Kagome could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes and fought to keep them back. Sesshoumaru had already smelled the salty scent of tears, he never did like that smell.  
  
'What is going to cry about this time. Is it over Inuyasha?' Sesshoumaru had seen the couple fight, the winner was usually Inuyasha, and the loser, Kagome, was always in tears after.  
  
'I mean, he could always get Kikyo to help him. Why would he need me?' Kagome's mood got worse and worse with each dark, snaky thought that ran through her mind. 'And if Inuyasha doesn't give up the Tetsusaiga, will Sesshoumaru kill me?' Kagome recalled the dream encounter from Inuyasha, 'He will use you to get to Tetsusaiga, but might kill you even if I do give it up.' Kagome quoted from dream-Inuyasha.  
  
'It is Inuyasha that she is going to cry about.' Sesshoumaru decided. 'Why does she cry over him when he has caused her so much pain by going back to the dead-miko?'  
  
'Would Sesshoumaru be that heartless, he keeps Rin around, so would he kill me even if Inuyasha gives up Tetsusaiga?' Kagome was interrupted by her stomach growling, and if she heard it, she was sure that Sesshoumaru had heard it too. 'Might as well.' Kagome thought. "Umm...Sesshoumaru- sama?" Kagome asked timidly. He looked back at her, showing that he was listening.........maybe.  
  
"What?"  
"Ummm.....I was wondering....if we might be able to stop for lunch, I'll be more then happy to make food for Rin."  
  
"If you had woken up earlier you could have eaten, we will stop when I deem approbate." Kagome sighed softly but continued walking.  
  
'Maybe I should follow Inuyasha's advice and run for it.' Kagome then remember what happened last time she tried that. She was slowly falling behind, tiredness and hungry eating away at her energy.  
  
"If you are weary you may ride Ah-Un." Kagome rushed back into reality. Rin took up all of the saddle with her nest, and Kagome didn't want to wake her up.  
  
"Ummm....where should I sit?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her but didn't answer, Kagome sighed for about the 5th time that day. She gently pet Ah-Un, who seemed to know what she was thinking about and nodded. It stopped and waited for her to climb on, one head looked at the place where she should sit. Kagome finally got on, she sat right behind the saddle and she was grasping it tightly. She could have sworn she heard one heads snicker, but decided to ignore it, arguing with Sesshoumaru's pet didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally called a halt to the walking, it was about 4pm by Kagome's mental clock. The sun had yet to set. Rin had woken up hours ago and was happily chasing a small lizard around.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is hungry!" The 7 year old chirped happily.  
  
"There is a village nearby." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at Rin, who held the lizard in her hands, she smiled even under his intense gaze.  
  
"Can Kagome-chan come too!? Kagome-chan looks hungry!" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who stood as far away as possible. He nodded slightly, Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and raced off.  
  
"Where are we going Rin-chan!?" Kagome was out of breath, how Rin could have so much energy was beyond her.  
  
"We're going to get food Kagome-chan!" Rin stopped at the edge of the village, people milled around, most inside cooking dinner for their families.  
  
"But Rin-chan, we don't have any money."  
  
"That's okay Kagome-chan! Follow Rin!" Kagome followed the little girl, who stopped at the largest house in the village, she knocked on the door and an old lady answered.  
  
"Hello there little one, what can I do for you and your friend?" The old lady asked.  
  
"Kagome-chan and Rin are hungry and don't have any money and-" Rin was cut off by the elder.  
  
"Well why don't you come on in, we have lots of food." Rin smiled and followed the old lady in. Kagome stood there in confusion for a couple seconds, she wondered if Sesshoumaru knew how Rin got dinner.  
  
"Are you coming Kagome-chan!? This food is really yummy!" Rin called from inside, the old lady chuckled lightly. Kagome blinked away her confusion for now and stepped inside, she was instantly bombarded with delicious smelling food. The elderly woman started filling Kagome's plate with food.  
  
"Oh, I can't eat this-" Kagome started, she was starting to feel guilty.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear, we have pently of food, our crops did very well this year. Eat. Eat." Kagome finally gave in and started eating, finding the food very tasty. Their host went into the kitchen to continue cooking.  
  
"Do you always get food like this Rin-chan?" Kagome asked, sipping some very good green tea.  
  
"Not always, sometimes if Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama aren't near a village, Rin has to look for her herself." Kagome was surprised, she was very resourceful for a 7 year old and had to have lots of knowledge about what was good to eat in the woods. "Rin is full! We can go back Kagome- chan!"  
  
"Shouldn't we wait to thank our host?" Rin looked at Kagome with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
"Because it's nice. At the very least we should leave a thank-you note." Kagome quickly scribbled a thank-you note, then followed Rin back.  
  
'Now would be the best time to run.' Kagome thought, she could get pretty far before Sesshoumaru knew she had run. But he had youkai powers of speed and smell on his side. Rin was racing ahead of her, the little girl probably wouldn't even notice that she was gone.  
  
'Run Kagome.' A voice that sounded a lot like Inuyasha's said in her mind. She turned and ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Where is the miko?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin calmly. The little girl looked behind her.  
  
"Rin thought that Kagome-chan was following her, where did she go Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru saw that Rin had taken a liking to this miko.  
  
'Foolish girl.' "Would you like me to get her back Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin nodded eagerly. "I will be back, stay by Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru took off, following the smell of the miko.  
  
Kagome ran through the forest, darkness had settled, making it hard for her to see. She was constantly tripping on tree roots.  
  
'Have to keep going. Need to get away........but.....' Kagome was suddenly having second thoughts. 'I know he's going to catch up with me anyway. Oh, why did I run in the first place? I'm just going to end up dead anyway.' Kagome stopped and turned around.  
  
"Well, what a tasty looking treat." Kagome turned around and was looking into the blood red eyes of a huge snake youkai. She backed up, the snake laughed coldly. "You think you can escape me? Foolish human, I will eat you!" The snake youkai charged at her, it's huge fangs aimed at her head.  
  
There was a sudden flash of green and Kagome was then looking into the face of Sesshoumaru instead of the snake youkai.  
  
"You intend to run away do you?" He took a step towards her.  
  
"I.....I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I....I'm sorry."  
  
"Is that so? Well then my dear miko...." He took a step towards her, causing her to back up, right into a tree. She was trapped, just like last time. "I should kill you, but I will not, I still need you for something." Kagome blinked in confusion, did she just hear what she thought she heard? He said he wouldn't kill her, at least not yet.  
  
"Wh....what do you mean?"  
  
"You heard me, I still need you for something. Come, or I will make you." Sesshoumaru then started back, Kagome stood there for a second or two, then started walking behind him.  
  
'Alright, I'm not dead.....yet....but what does he need me for?' Kagome thought. When they got back to camp, Rin cheered happily.  
  
"Where did you go Kagome-chan!?"  
  
"I...umm....got lost, Sesshoumaru-sama found me." Rin nodded, accepting what she said.  
  
The weird group finally settled down, Rin took her usual place near Ah-Un to sleep, Kagome slept near a tree, and Sesshoumaru stood looking at the stars.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Yay! Sorry about being late on this one...had to spend time with my grandmother and my great cousin or someone that I've never heard of. Anyways....my mom and the rest of them were trying to do a family tree thingy....and I was stuck there....  
  
~*~Review Responses~*~  
  
Skitzoflame: I'm glad you like it! Yay!  
  
~*~  
  
WD: Only one review?.......Oh well! I'm in too good a mood to care! 


	3. New Kimono, New Feelings

Disclaimer: Lets see.....I have.....a notebook, some crappy school books, leftover Halloween candy, some lint, and an evil little sister whom I call Jaken.....nope...no Inuyasha.  
  
~*~Chapter 3: New Kimono, New Feelings~*~  
  
Kagome awoke before dawn, and could still see a lot of stars. The moon was half-full, or half-empty to some people. Rin was still asleep, curled up against Ah-Un. The dragon, too, was sleeping, but it's ears were pointed foward, always alert. Kagome looked around but couldn't find Sesshoumaru anywhere.  
  
Kagome vagulaly remembered the dream she had had last night. Inuyasha had come to her again and continued telling her to run away, her dream self kept telling Inuyasha that she couldn't, every time she tried to run away Sesshoumaru caught her. But like in real life, the dream-Inuyasha wouldn't listen and continued telling her to run.  
  
'Where is Sesshoumaru?' Kagome looked around, but still couldn't find the Taiyoukai. She got up slowly and continued looking for him. 'If he's not around, maybe I can run for it, like Inuyasha said to.' Kagome took another couple steps towards the woods, and froze as a twig snapped under her foot.  
  
"Don't try it miko." Kagome's blood froze and she turned around. Sesshoumaru lay in the tree she had been sleeping by.  
  
"You could hear me?"  
  
"You make enough noise to wake the dead."  
  
"I wasn't going to run away." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Who said anything about running away?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Well then, can I at least go take a bath? I'm sure there's a river or something around here." Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and Kagome walked off. She found the river quick enough, and found it freezing cold.  
  
'What I wouldn't give for a hot bath.' Kagome held her breath and quickly got into the water, wanting to get out just as fast. The water was clear, and as the sun started to come up, Kagome could see little fish swimming away from her. When her teeth started chattering Kagome got out of the river, feeling awake and refreshed. Her school uniform however, was torn and dirty.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was met with a cold blade pressed against her throat.  
  
"Well, look what we got here." Kagome felt her blood run cold for a second time that day as a bandit came out of the bushes. The miko could only guess there was a second one holding the knife on her neck. Four more men came out and made a ring around Kagome. The man with the knife released her and Kagome saw she was surrounded.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You got a pretty short kimono on there." The men's grins reminded Kagome of Miroku's when he was about to do something perverted. Only there were more bandits and their faces were worse than Miroku's. They started coming closer and closer to Kagome, and when one grabbed her arm she screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru's ear twitched as he heard a scream. Ah-Un looked towards the source and even Rin turned her head towards the sound. Sesshoumaru growled low as his mind registered who was making the sound.  
  
"Rin, stay with Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru took off and Rin clung to one of the dragons' head for comfort. The Taiyoukai growled again when he saw what he found, but smirked as well.  
  
Kagome was fighting the men trying to grab her. One lay on the ground with what looked like a broken jaw. Part of her sleeve had been ripped off, and there were some bruises. She punched a bandit and turned around to backhand one behind her. But there were too many of them and the men jumped on her. Sesshoumaru could hear the miko try to bite and claw her way out, but she didn't have claws or fangs. Still, Sesshoumaru had to give her some credit for fighting.  
  
"Stop this foolish humans." Sesshoumaru said, coming out from the trees. The men turned to face the youkai and laughed.  
  
"That's some weird fur there." One bandit said. Their leader seemed most amused though.  
  
"Just a human. Kill him." The other bandits attacked Sesshoumaru, who sliced through them boredly.  
  
'How could they think Sesshoumaru was a human?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Do you always go looking for trouble?" Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru stareing back down at her. One hand was bloody, and suddenly turned green, his poison dissolving the blood right off.  
  
"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble just seems to find me." Sesshoumaru smirked and headed back towards camp, Kagome following.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There is a town nearby." Sesshoumaru stated while walking. Rin and Kagome sat on Ah-Un with Sesshoumaru leading. Jaken had shown up, much to Kagome's dismay. As soon as the toad had seen her, he started calling her a weak human and other names that Rin shouldn't have heard. Sesshoumaru had finally shut him up after sending the toad a death-glare. Thankfully, Jaken wasn't there long. Sesshoumaru handed him something and the toad ran off.  
  
"How big is the village?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Big enough to house more humans than I care for." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Can Kagome-chan and Rin get lunch there?" Rin looked up hopefully at Sesshoumaru. Kagome was still amazed at this. How was it that a little seven year old girl can hold the gaze of the Taiyoukai?  
  
"You may, while you are there, get the miko a new kimono." Sesshoumaru said. "Get something nice."  
  
"What's wrong with what I have on now?" Kagome asked, looking down at her school uniform and wishing she hadn't said that.  
  
"Your so called kimono is indecent and filthy." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the dirt and blood stained outfit. He smirked and continued, "Not to mention, torn in a couple places." Kagome blushed a bright red.  
  
"Can we go now Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, shaking from either excitment or that permanent sugar rush all young children had. The youkai dropped some coins into the girl's hand.  
  
"Return by sunset." Sesshoumaru said. Rin raced off with Kagome, or rather, Kagome was being dragged by Rin.  
  
Kagome was amazed at the size of the town. It was more like a small city, at least twice the size of Kaede's village. People were rushing around, bartering or eating at the small restaurant. There even looked to be a day-care, a bunch of little kids were playing around under the watchful eye of some women. Some of the boys were chasing each other around with toy swords, while the girls played with dolls. Rin's eyes were wide, trying to take in everything at once.  
  
The first stop was a stand that had lots of kimonos.  
  
"What about this one Kagome-chan?" Rin pointed to a pretty pink kimono. Kagome looked at the price and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Rin-chan, it's too much."  
  
"What's too much?"  
"Sesshoumaru didn't give us that much money, and we still need some for lunch." Kagome sighed and continued looking through all the different kimonos.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Rin found one!" Rin dragged Kagome to a nice pale green kimono, cranes were flying across the sleeves. It was cheap enough, nice...and not dirty or torn. "I think it's pretty Kagome-chan!"  
  
'If I get this one, we won't have that much for lunch.' Kagome spotted another kimono, it was cheaper than the green one, but ugly. 'I don't have to eat, I'm not that hungry.' Kagome handed some money to the woman running the shop and was soon walking around town with Rin in a pale green kimono.  
  
'Besides. Sesshoumaru said to get something nice.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome." A thin woman greeted them at the front of the restaurant. She bowed and led them to a table. Kagome looked around and was surprised at how many people were there. From the outside, the restaurant didn't look that big, but on the inside....it was pretty big.  
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Kagome said.  
  
"What was that Kagome-chan?" Rin looked at her. Their waitress had gone to a different table, but promised to come back.  
  
"What was what Rin-chan?"  
  
"Kagome-chan said 'don't judge a book by it's cover' what's that?"  
  
"It's just a saying." Rin looked confused. "It means you shouldn't judge people just by how they look. Like this building, it looks small and old on the outside, but inside, it's large and cozy."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said something like that once!" Rin said. "Sess- Sesshoumaru-sama said.......ummm...ummm...oh yeah! Sesshoumaru-sama said....'not every thing looks as it appears to be'....ummm..yeah! That's what Sesshoumaru-sama said!"  
  
"What can I get you two?" Kagome jumped at the sudden voice but smiled when their waitress had come back.  
  
"Soup!" Rin chirped. The woman smiled and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine thanks." The waitress nodded and walked off.  
  
"You're not hungry Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.  
  
"No. I'm not that hungry. I'll finish what you don't eat."  
  
While Rin was wolfing down her soup, she told Kagome about her family and how they had all died when they were killed by bandits. She also told Kagome about finding Sesshoumaru hurt and trying to help him and how she was attacked, then Sesshoumaru brought her back to life.  
  
'Wow.' Was all Kagome could think after Rin's story. Kagome ended up finishing Rin's soup, and when they were done they wandered around for awhile.  
  
"Can Rin and Kagome-chan play with them?" Rin pointed to the group of kids playing under the eyes of the baby-sitters.  
  
"Sure, we have some time left." Kagome walked after Rin, who was already saying 'hi' to everyone. 'Why not, I mean, how often does she get to play with kids her age?'  
  
Rin was soon running around with the rest of the kids, playing what looked to be like tag.  
  
'I never knew that tag went this far back.' Kagome watched Rin play while keeping an eye on the sun, wanting to get back before sunset. After awhile she too joined in with the fun, completely losing track of time.  
  
"You talk funny." One boy said to Rin when all the kids seemed to be worn out. They were all sitting in a circle. Kagome was talking with the women, asking questions about hot springs and where they were.  
  
"How does Rin talk funny?"  
  
"Like that. You say your name instead of 'I'."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And who is that?" One girl asked Rin, pointing to Kagome.  
  
"That's Kagome-chan!"  
  
"It she your mom?"  
  
"No. Rin doesn't have a mom or a dad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They were killed." Kagome heard this and listened to what they were talking about. Rin started talking about her family and how they were killed and how she was attacked by wolves. Once she said the name 'Sesshoumaru' the other women grabbed the other children and pulled them away from Rin. Kagome helped Rin up and looked at the others.  
"What's wrong?" One little boy asked. "We were just talking."  
  
"Don't play with her, children. She's evil."  
  
"How is Rin evil?" Kagome asked. Rin clung to Kagome's kimono.  
  
"The Taiyoukai hasn't killed her, but keeps her around like some sort of pet." one woman said. One of the others even picked up a rock and threw it at Rin.  
  
It missed, but didn't miss Kagome's nerves.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She cried as they threw another rock at her. Even the kids started picking up rocks and throwing them at Rin and Kagome.  
  
"She is an evil child. Stand away girl." Some of the males of the village even came to see what was happening. Once they heard that it was the girl who traveled around with the Taiyoukai of the West, they too picked up rocks.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt Rin!" Kagome cried again. Rin was shaking from fear, clinging to Kagome's kimono.  
  
"Then we have no choice." All of a sudden a wave of sharp rocks were thrown at Kagome and Rin. Kagome tried to protect Rin from the rocks, but there were too many of them.  
  
"They are not back yet." Sesshoumaru glared at the sun as it set. Ah- Un shook its head. Then something hit Sesshoumaru's ears.  
  
'I'm not going to let you hurt Rin!' Sesshoumaru growled and headed towards the village.  
  
Kagome stood over Rin, taking most of the blows meant for the little girl. Her body hurt from all the hits. 'I'm going to die. Not by Sesshoumaru's hands, but at the hands of these villagers.'  
  
Suddenly there was a feral growl. All the villagers turned around....to be met by the Taiyoukai of the West.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, who had been knocked out by a large rock. She watched as his eyes started turning a blood red.  
  
"Leave." Sesshoumaru growled. The villagers backed off and Kagome ran, carrying Rin, to Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai grabbed her around the waist and took off, still growling.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said. Her body started hurting more.  
"No thanks are nessicary. That was Rin's old village, I thought something looked faimlar about it. They never accepted Rin." Sesshoumaru landed and Kagome put Rin on Ah-Un's back. The dragon-horse-thing looked at the girl with concern.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Move miko." Kagome moved but gasped as Sesshoumaru slashed at Rin with a blade.  
  
"What-" Kagome was about to yell at him when Rin opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The little girl hugged the Taiyoukai's leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama! They were mean to Rin and Kagome-chan! Why were they mean Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"They never accepted you." Rin didn't hear his answer as she went over to hug Ah-Un. Kagome then noticed Sesshoumaru put Tenseiga back into it's sheath.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Jaken came back and Sesshoumaru handed the toad a scroll, who glared at Kagome and ran into the undergrowth. Rin had fallen asleep a long time ago, and like usual, Kagome couldn't sleep.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked, not sure if she wanted to know or not.  
  
"A note." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"A note? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, she never saw him write a note.  
  
"Yes a note, a note that says if Inuyasha doesn't give me Tetsusaiga peacefully, your life is mine." Kagome gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: More of a filler chapter than anything....but I hope you like anyway.  
  
~*~Reviews:~*~  
  
Yura of the Hair: No, Fanfiction.net didn't take my stories down, I took them down myself to redo them. Now they are longer and hopefully better than my first posting of them.  
  
Stacerue: Thanks! I hope you think it gets better as it goes.  
  
Hyper Person: Yup...and it only gets weirder....*looks at rough drafts for later chapters*...what does Sesshou-chan want anyway?....  
  
Skitoflame: The next chapter should be interesting......  
  
Asia_chan: I'm glad I have caught your interest...I'll try not to make you wait long. 


	4. Mixed Feelings

Last time:  
  
"A note? What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She never saw him write anything.  
  
"Yes a note, a note that says if Inuyasha doesn't give me Tetsusaiga peacefully, your life is mine." Kagome gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked the now tremebling Jaken.  
  
"I'm here to give you a note." The icky green toad threw a scroll at Inuyasha and ran off, Kirara chased him, making him run a lot faster then he knew he could.  
  
"What does the note say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. The monk looked over the hanyou's shoulder and tried to read the fancy kanji writing.  
  
"That bastard!" Inuyasha threw the scroll into the fire, watching it crackle and burn.  
  
"What did it say? Is Kagome alright?" Sango looked at Miroku, who looked grim.  
  
"He said that I have to give him Tetsusaiga, and in return, he won't kill Kagome and will give her back to us." Inuyasha said, growling. How he hated his brother, doing this.  
  
"It said that her life was his.....it never said he would kill her." Miroku said.  
  
"But I know Sesshoumaru, he'll kill her without a second thought."  
  
"So do you plan on giving up Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I mean.....I don't know...." Inuyasha sat on a log.  
  
"What do you mean!?!?" Sango yelled, Miroku grabbed her before she could rip Inuyasha to shreds. "Kagome's life is in danger!!" She froze as she felt a hand start to wander. Miroku then was on the ground, a large lump starting to grow on his thick head.  
  
"Just give some time to think!" Inuyasha stormed off into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"He won't........" Kagome said sadly. Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean, are you not his mate? Has he not marked you?" Kagome almost laughed, but held it back, the thought of laughter died away almost as soon as it had come.  
"No....I'm not his mate. He hasn't 'marked' me....whatever that means."  
"It is when that male bites the female where shoulder meets neck, it claims her as his and only his."  
  
"Oh....but he doesn't love me, we're just friends, I hope. Besides, he loves Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"The miko who pinned him to the tree, he-"  
  
"Loves someone who pinned him to that tree?"  
  
"Well, yes, before he was pinned anyway, but she came back, but she's not human, now she made of grave dirt and bones. But he still loves her more than he'll ever love me, you might as well kill me now."  
  
"I would rather wait until tomorrow, then we shall see. Sleep." Kagome curled up into a little ball, falling into sleep quickly.  
  
About a hour into her sleep, Sesshoumaru heard her muttering something. He walked a little bit closer to hear what she was saying in her sleep.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha.....am I only a shard detector to you?....Is that all?....." Kagome had a no idea she had said that, but she knew she had said it in her dream, which was a painful one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up." Kagome's eyes fluttered up, standing above her wasn't Sesshoumaru, but someone else. Kagome screamed and flung Jaken into a nearby tree. Rin was also awake, and was running around Ah-Un.  
  
"Can Kagome-chan and Rin play today!?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru hopefully.  
  
"Not today Rin." Rin pouted a bit, but started chasing Jaken around the tree. Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken. "Keep her here." He nodded while being chased around, the Taiyoukai turned his gaze to Kagome. "We will go now." Before she could answer Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist and took off. He could smell the fear coming off the girl, even with a bath and a new kimono.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing?' Kagome thought, she tried to move, but was met with a growl.  
  
"Do not make me drop you."  
  
"You wouldn't, you still need me for bait." Kagome suddenly felt the ground rush towards her, suddenly something stopped her fall. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who smirked and held her by the back of her kimono.  
  
"Care to test that theroy again?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Give Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshoumaru smirked and brought Kagome closer to his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist. Sango stepped foward, her boomerang ready for an attack.  
  
"Step back huntress, or your friend won't live much longer." Sango looked at Kagome, who nodded, she stepped back and put her boomerang away. Shippou sat on Miroku's shoulder, the kit feared for his 'mother's' life, and felt ready to attack Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you bastard!" Inuyasha stepped foward and drew Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I wouldn't do that little brother, you see," Sesshoumaru ran a claw down Kagome's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "I hold her life in my hands." Inuyasha growled but put Tetsusaiga away, knowing that Sesshoumaru would rip Kagome's head off before he could get there.  
  
'Please don't do anything stupid Inuyasha.' Kagome thought from Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing, will you trade Tetsusaiga for the miko, or should I keep her?"  
  
'Well, now I'll know if I'm more important to him than his sword. What if he says no? I'll be at Sesshoumaru's mercy, then again, I've been at his mercy all this time. Either Sesshoumaru kills me if Inuyasha doesn't give him Tetsusaiga, or Inuyasha yells at me to no end about how stupid I was. But I'm only a shard detector to him, he's told me that lots of times.' Sesshoumaru could feel the conflict going on inside her head, and brought her back to the real world by lightly running a claw down her neck again.  
  
"Well dear little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I....I....ummm....I....." Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to give up Tetsusaiga to his brother, but then again, Sesshoumaru would kill Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, if it takes this much time to decide weither I live or die, you must not care that much." Kagome said sadly, Inuyasha hadn't answered Sesshoumaru, but continued stumbling.  
  
"Kagome, it's not that......it's just that......." Inuyasha was startled by what she said, as were the others.  
  
"It's just what?" Kagome's scent had a hint of anger in it, although the smell of fear still overrode it.  
  
"Could this have anything to do with the dead miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, he felt Kagome stiffen in his arms. He tread on dangerous territory by bringing up Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo......" Inuyasha looked even more at a loss now.  
  
"Is your dear Kikyo more important than Kagome?" Sesshoumaru startled himself by saying her name, he had been calling her miko, or woman, or wench when she was out of earshot.  
  
"Leave Kikyo out of this, she has nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha was getting pissed.  
  
"Oh but she does little brother, she too can see the shards, is that why you can't decide Kagome's fate?" Inuyasha growled but Sesshoumaru continued. "I overheard this miko last night, I believe she said something about you calling her a 'shard detector'."  
  
'So he heard me last night!?' Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes, he caught her gaze but looked away just as fast. Kagome's shoulders slumped in sadness, even now, after all they had been through, he still couldn't look her in the eyes.  
  
"Is that all I am to you Inuyasha, a shard detector?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome.....I......you don't understand."  
  
"I think I understand, you were just using me to find the shards."  
  
"No! Of course not! I....."  
  
"Don't lie Inuyasha, that's all I am to you, that's why you were hestitating weither or not go give up Tetsusaiga."  
  
"No! You're more than a shard detector, you're a friend."  
  
"Then why is it that you haven't tried to save me from Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I'm not giving Sesshoumaru Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
That sealed the deal right there.  
  
"Well, I believe the miko is mine then." Sesshoumaru ran another claw down Kagome's neck. The smell of her fear spiked.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, she started to run forward, but was stopped again when Sesshoumaru dug his claws into the back of her neck, making Kagome cry out in pain.  
  
"Let her go Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"She is mine, dear little brother, as soon as you said that you wouldn't give me Tetsusaiga." His claws dug deeper into Kagome's flesh, she cried out in pain again.  
  
"Please....." Sesshoumaru could barely hear Kagome's whisper, he knew it was for his ears only. "Not in front of my friends, I don't want them to see." Sesshoumaru took off into the sky, leaving a cursing Inuyasha and a crying Shippou on the ground below.  
  
"It seems the huntress doesn't give up." Kagome looked behind them, and indeed, there was Sango, riding Kirara. "Prehapse I should end them as well."  
  
"No.....please Sesshoumaru, let them be, I know you can outrun Kirara, please don't hurt them." Sesshoumaru sped up, leaving Kirara and Sango very far behind. "Thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru landed in a clearing of a dense forest, he set Kagome down and looked at her, the smell of fear was everywhere. Kagome looked nervously around her, trees surrounded her. She looked around for a way to escape, any way.  
  
"I wouldn't bother looking for a way to escape miko." Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and brought Kagome a mere inches away from him. "Now....what to do with you....." Sesshoumaru ran a claw under her chin, making her look at him.  
  
"Whatever you plan on doing, get it over with."  
  
"Are you that eager for whatever I have in store for you?" Sesshoumaru lightly scrached the vein that ran down Kagome's neck. She gulped and closed her eyes. She could have sworn she heard him chuckle.  
  
'Why am I not dead yet?'  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, for the moment. I have no need to kill you right now." Kagome's eyes shot open, confusion clear in her eyes.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Either he was playing with her...or "you mean you're not going to kill me?"  
  
"Not at the moment. Now leave, before I change my mind."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said leave, before I rip your thoat out."  
  
"Th-thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome turned to leave, when he stopped her again.  
  
"Next time you will not be so lucky. I only stopped myself because Rin comes this way, I do not wish for her to see such a blood death." Kagome shivered, thanking Rin for stopping what was to come. She turned tail and fled.  
  
Kagome arrived where the confortataion had happened, Shippou was still crying on Miroku's shoulder, who was comforting Sango. Inuyasha just sat on the ground, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippou!" All heads turned to see Kagome standing there, Shippou and Sango cried for joy and took Kagome into a bear hug.  
  
"You're alright! You're alright! You're not dead!"  
  
"I'm alright, if you would release me from this hug." Kagome smiled happily, giving Sango and Shippou hugs.  
  
"What happened? We thought you would be killed!" Miroku came up and gave her a hug as well.  
  
"He decided to let me go, guess I wasn't worth his time."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Crappy ending I know.....too bad! Hahahahahahahaha! I'm feeling very insane at the moment. Sorry it wasn't posted on Friday, I was at my father's house for the long weekend.  
  
~*~Reveiws~*~  
  
Skitzoflame: Nope....Inu-chan didn't give Tetsusaiga for Kagome....poor Kagome....  
  
Manga617: Thank you! I'll try to update ASAP  
  
Asia_chan: Updates on this story might be a bit slow....my muse is evil...evil I say.  
  
Yura of the Hair: Yup...Poor Rin and Kagome.....poor Kagome in the next couple chapters...*evil grin*  
  
tbiris: Yup.....Fluffy can be a jackass at times can't he?  
  
Meh: I'll update ASAP 


	5. Different People, Different Thoughts

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue.  
  
I DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE INSPIRATION IN THIS STORY ANYMORE. SO I'M JUST GOING TO PUT ALL THE CHAPTERS I HAVE UP TODAY SO YOU CAN READ THEM AND YOU CAN MAKE UP WHAT GOES ON FROM THERE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU MAKE A STORY THAT GOES AFTER THIS ONE. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LIKED.  
  
~*~Chapter 5: Different People, Different Thoughts~*~  
  
Kagome and the rest continued looking for shards the next day, Inuyasha didn't talk much, which was fine with Kagome. When she had gotten back, the group had rested and talked, staying away from what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure that you're alright?" Shippou asked for about the fifth time that day. Kagome told him she was fine, even though she wasn't so sure. They found a rumor of a shard and followed it, then found themselves at a dead end. No shard, not even a trace.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of time and energy." Inuyasha said, he was really looking foward to slicing something up.  
  
"But the whole village was destroyed by youkai, the least we can do is help them rebuild." Kagome said, needing a distraction from the days actives. Sango and Miroku agreed, and started gathering wood with Shippou and Kirara. Inuyasha finally agreed, but only after Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.  
  
"What kind of youkai attacked your village?" Kagome asked their host over a dinner of stew.  
  
"We aren't sure, but it was powerful, it looked almost human." Kagome's thoughts instantly went to Sesshoumaru, but why would he attack a village?  
  
"I'll bet anything it was Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed, this thoughts running the same as Kagome's.  
  
"But why would he attack a village like this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Maybe because he couldn't kill Kagome, and wanted to destroy something else." Inuyasha said.  
  
"For your information Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru could have killed me any time he wanted to!" Kagome said, the past couple day's events starting to tear at her. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why are you suddenly defending him?! He kidnaped you! He almost killed you!" Inuyasha said, his temper starting to rise.  
  
"But he didn't kill me!" Kagome countered, wondering herself why Sesshoumaru hadn't killed her. She counted to ten and calmed down a bit. "Nevermind Inuyasha, I'm going to the hot springs okay?" Kagome left the hut, grabbing a towel out of her bag on the way out.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara all went to bed early after the tiring day, but Inuyasha and Kagome were deep in thought.  
  
'Why did I suddenly defend Sesshoumaru?' Kagome thought on her way to the hot spring she had found earlier.  
  
'Why did Kagome suddenly defend Sesshoumaru?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'He is the one who kidnaped me and almost killed me!'  
  
'He almost killed Kagome! Stupid girl! Kikyo would never do something that stupid!'  
  
'But why didn't he kill me? He had plenty of chances. He said Rin was coming and he didn't want her to see such a bloody death, but......something doesn't seem right about that.'  
  
'Kagome has done some pretty stupid things, and I'm always the one to save her. Stupid girl!'  
  
'Does that mean he's coming back to finish the job? He could, and no one would be able to stop him. Especially if he came during the night, he could....stop! I shouldn't be thinking about things like that!' Kagome finally reached her haven, a nice, hot spring.  
  
'Grrr...that girl is worthless, all that seems to happen is that she gets in the way, or kidnaped.....no, Kagome's my friend, I shouldn't be talking about her like that.' Inuyasha got up and started following her scent. 'I'll find her and say that I'm sorry.' He stopped suddenly when he smelled the scent.......Kikyo. instinctively going off course, Inuyasha headed towards the scent that was Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kikyo said, having spotted the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at the dead miko.  
  
"Kikyo....."  
  
"Inuyasha......I've been wondering...that girl that follows you around.....what does she mean to you?" Kikyo took a step towards him, Inuyasha reached out and brought her into an embrace.  
  
"Kikyo....Kagome can never replace you, you are my first and only love, you know that." Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tighter, the miko looked a bit surprised, but soon returned the hug.  
  
The warm water relaxed Kagome's aching muscles instantly. She closed her eyes and let the hot water wash everything away. She soon fell into a light sleep, the moon starting to make it's trek across the sky.  
Kagome awoke to an owl crying. She looked around and gasped, the moon was high above her and the sky dark.  
  
'How long was I asleep?' Kagome got out and changed into the kimono Sesshoumaru had given her. She really had to get a new kimono, her school uniform was gone and as much as she liked this kimono, she really should find a new one.  
  
'Why?' A little voice said in the back of her head.  
  
'Because.' Kagome answered.  
  
'Because why? Because it reminds you of Sesshoumaru?'  
  
'No....'  
  
'Then why?' Kagome wasn't sure. She was making her way back to the village when she felt that feeling she hated so much......Kikyo.  
  
"I'm sure Inuyasha is with her." She said aloud. Kagome sighed, she wasn't even sure why she bugged Inuyasha about Kikyo anymore. Kikyo was his first love......but she loved him too.  
  
'"So my dear miko, you said you would give your life for my brother's, why?"' Sesshoumaru's word's echoed in Kagome's mind. Her answer was on an impulse, the first thing that had popped into her mind.  
  
'"Because I love him!"' But did she really love him?  
  
'"I'm not giving Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru!"' Inuyasha had said, had that been on an impulse as well? Had that been the first thing that popped into his mind? Kagome doubted that, he had had lots of time to think over his answer. But when Sesshoumaru got on the subject of Kikyo, the hanyou had instantly come to her defense, all the while leaving Kagome in the arms of the cold-blooded Taiyoukai.  
  
"He's not that cold-blooded," Kagome started. "He keeps Rin around." Kagome suddenly yelped when she tripped over a tree root and landed flat on her face. She got up on all fours and started to crawl away when something pushed her back down on her stomach.  
  
"But Rin isn't here right now." Kagome's blood ran cold at the sound of his voice. Kagome attempted to get up, but Sesshoumaru pushed his foot on the small of her back, keeping her down.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Kagome whispered, fearing that he might behead her for talking too loud, then again, wasn't that was he was going to do anyway? Sesshoumaru let her up and Kagome quickly took off into the forest. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked after her, no need to rush.  
'Why me?' Kagome asked herself, running though the dark forest. She was once again on the ground after tripping over another tree root. She stuck her hands out to break her fall and screamed in pain as the palm of her right hand was sliced open by a thorn. She heard footsteps and curled into a little ball, shivering from fear.  
  
"You insist on running when you know there is no point?" Kagome was suddenly lifted by the back of her kimono, she avoided the gaze of Sesshoumaru by looking down at the ground instead.  
  
'This is it Kagome....just a couple more seconds and Kikyo can have the rest of her soul back.' Kagome thought to herself....in a way, she would be with Inuyasha. From where she looked, Kagome could see Sesshoumaru's claws turn green with a deadly poison. He suddenly growled and she squeezed her eyes shut. Instead of blinding pain, she was once again against his chest.  
  
"Wha-"She was about to say something when he clasp a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Quiet." He ordered. Both were still and finally Kagome heard what Sesshoumaru had heard a long time ago. He moved towards the sound and Kagome gasped from behind Sesshoumaru's clawed hand.  
  
There stood Inuyasha and Kikyo, still locked in each other's embraces. Both seemed content in the other's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha...love...what happened to that girl?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru took her and wanted me to give him Tetsusaiga for her."  
  
"But Tetsusaiga is still at your waist and that girl at your side."  
  
"Sesshoumaru gave her up, I guess she was too weak and wasn't worth his time." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo on the forehead and continued to hug her. Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha's comment, and smelled the salty scent of tears coming from the miko in his arms.  
  
"But why would he give her up so easily, did you fight him?" Kikyo asked, looking up into the hanyou's eyes. Inuyasha looked down at the dead miko and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I fought him for her." Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl softly and cried out behind his hand as he dug his claws into her side. Kagome felt her warm blood running down her side.  
  
A sudden gust of wind brought Kagome and Sesshoumaru upwind. Inuyasha sniffed and growled, having smelled his older brother, Kagome, and her blood. Sesshoumaru knew their position was known and calmly stepped out from the shadows, Kagome still against his chest, held there by his claws in her side and the claws at her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha......" Kagome said weakly, her mouth having been freed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Give Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You seem fine with the dead miko. Or would you like this one, the one I'm sure you fought so hard to reclaim from me." Sesshoumaru smirked when Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, a frown on her face.  
  
"You lied to me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, her voice saddened.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha said. Surprising Kagome and Inuyasha, the dead miko brought the hanyou into another embrace.  
  
"So tell me dear little brother, would you rather have the miko in my arms, or the one in yours?" Sesshoumaru asked, breaking the romantic moment. Kagome looked about to say something, but stopped when Sesshoumaru ran a claw down her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha....love?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha looked from Kikyo to Kagome and then back to Kikyo.  
  
"I....Kikyo....Kagome...I...." Inuyasha seemed lost for words. The miko he loved dearly was in his arms.....but his friend...if he said yes to Kagome, Kikyo would hate him. But if he said yes to Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't stand by him anymore....or Sesshoumaru would kill her.  
  
"Which miko would you like brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, drawing another claw across Kagome's neck. He had an idea of which miko his brother would choose, the baka. "Tell you what Inuyasha, I'll take the one you don't want." Inuyasha growled at this.  
  
"You can't have either of them!" He yelled, a hand on Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You haven't marked either of them Inuyasha, or does your hanyou self not know how to do that?"  
  
"I don't care! You can't have Kagome!"  
  
"But love......" Kikyo started, Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. Sesshoumaru could almost hear Kagome's heart rip in two.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Not much to say on this chapter.....I'm just going to go right to the reviews.  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Tbiris: Sesshou-chan does show more emotions....I think...  
  
Skitzoflame: I feel sorry for Kagome and Inuyasha......mostly for Inuyasha thought...  
  
HieilovesBotan: Well....I'm putting every chapter up right now....  
  
Mystic Hanyou: Glad you liked.  
  
Tsuki Yume: I know....there are lots of flaws in Sesshoumaru's character, but it's my story. 


	6. No Going Back

Disclaimer: Ummm....I think I alright cleared that up.  
  
AN: Not a happy chapter......  
  
~*~Chapter 6: No Going Back~*~  
  
~*~Last time~*~  
  
"You can't have either of them!" He yelled, a hand on Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You haven't marked either of them Inuyasha, or does your hanyou self not know how to do that?"  
  
"I don't care! You can't have Kagome!"  
  
"But love......" Kikyo started, Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. Sesshoumaru could almost hear Kagome's heart rip in two.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"In...Inu..yasha." Kagome whispered. The hanyou didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said a bit louder, still the hanyou didn't hear her. Kikyo broke the kiss and looked at Kagome with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha is mine." Kikyo said. "Inuyasha, will you come with me?" Inuyasha looked at the dead miko.  
  
"Yes Kikyo, I will."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha finally seemed to hear her and looked up with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Kagome....I'm sorry." Kikyo brought the hanyou into another kiss. Kagome couldn't tear herself away from what was happening in front of her, thankfully Sesshoumaru did that for her. He flew off, the miko still in his arms. His baka of a brother had chosen the dead miko, fallen into her trap. Sesshoumaru landed about a mile away and let the miko in his arms go.  
  
"I never thought....." Kagome started, turning around and looking at Sesshoumaru. "But than again...he's always loved her. I should have known." Sesshoumaru just stood there. Suddenly Kagome lunged at him. He caught her fist just as it was about to connect with his face.  
  
"What are you doing woman?" He asked. She didn't answer as she attempted to hit him with her other hand. He caught that one as well. "What are you doing woman?" He asked again. She ripped her hands out of his grasp and attacked him again, her punches bouncing off his armor.  
  
'She's gone mad.' Sesshoumaru thought. Least to say he was surprised, never before had a human attacked him like this.  
  
"Why are you letting a weak human like me hit you?" She asked.  
  
'She's angry, yet she's crying at the same time.' The Taiyoukai looked at the miko hitting his chest over and over. "Stop this miko, you are starting to annoy me."  
  
"Good!" She yelled. "What are you going to do about it?" She attacked him again, he caught her right wrist and squeezed it hard. She whimpered some when she felt the bone snap but attacked with her other hand.  
  
'What is she trying to do?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. She went to punch him with her left hand when he stepped behind her and grabbed her arm, bringing it behind her back. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru growled in her ear. She started crying fresh tears but elbowed him with her right arm, ignoring the pain of her broken wrist. Sesshoumaru growled and dug his claws into her left arm, making Kagome cry out in pain. "You will stop this madness miko."  
  
"Why?" She asked him, spinning around and releasing her left arm from his grasp, only he wouldn't let her go, resulting in her arm popping out of the socket. Now her right wrist was broken and her left arm was useless. Sesshoumaru thought she was done until she lashed out with her left foot. Her kick connected with his knee, earning a growl from him.  
  
'Does she not value her life?' He asked himself. He slammed her against a tree, a hand around her neck. She kicked out again and found more pain as her foot hit his spiked armor, that didn't stop her from finishing the kick. Sesshoumaru dropped her as her foot caught him under the chin.  
  
"Stop playing with me Sesshoumaru, you stupid no good bastard." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome smirked.  
  
'She is smirking yet still crying?' Sesshoumaru was confused, and why hadn't she fainted from all the pain? Kagome continued to try and kick him, he dodged and watched as her balance went and she was on the ground. Every time she landed on the ground from one of her unsuccessful kicks, she continued getting up and attacking him.  
  
Suddenly Kagome attacked him and he slammed her against another tree, his clawed hand around her neck again.  
  
"Stupid no good bastard." Kagome said to him. He growled and dug his claws into the back of her neck, blood started dipping from the wounds.  
  
"What are you trying to do miko?" Sesshoumaru asked. She looked at him, still crying, and it wasn't from the pain of her wounds.  
"Sesshoumaru......I don't want to live, I've lost Inuyasha...."  
  
'She doesn't value her life. She is trying to provoke me into killing her.' Sesshoumaru thought. Painful memories flooded back to the Taiyoukai. Memories of his mother, when she killed herself after his father took Inuyasha's mother to his bed.  
  
"You said you were going to kill me anyway, now I ask you to." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked at her and growled.  
  
'I've no reason to live, Inuyasha is gone....why bother living anymore?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"You are foolish if you think killing yourself just because of my bother is a good idea." Sesshoumaru said, growling. Kagome looked at him with a pained look.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing Kagome. You think killing yourself will change how Inuyasha feels for you?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"You know nothing of suicide." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"But I have no reason to go on. Why bother?" Kagome asked, her eyes blank.  
  
"What of your pup?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Your pup, the fox that follows you around. You may not have heard him whimpering 'mother' when I confronted Inuyasha for Tetsusaiga but I did."  
  
"Shippou......" Kagome's eyes started filling with life again. "But weren't you going to kill me anyway?"  
  
"I only said that your life was mine to as I wish. It does not mean that I will kill you. As you said, I am not as cold-blooded as I look."  
  
"So you weren't....." Kagome looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I had no reason to." Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes dulled again.  
  
"But Inuyasha-"  
"Has chosen another, the baka, but has no less chosen someone else."  
  
"So why bother-"Kagome was startled when Sesshoumaru growled violently.  
  
"Would you leave your pup orphaned again? Would you leave the monk and huntress alone? Would you leave your family to morn for you?" Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's neck.  
  
"I...I...." Kagome broke into a fresh wave of tears. "Oh Sesshoumaru." She suddenly fell against his chest and wept. He stood there until she was done. Kagome looked at him. "Thank you, I-"  
  
"There is no need to thank me. I couldn't stop my mother from killing herself, I will not watch as another takes their life for no reason." Sesshoumaru said. "Shall we get you back to your pup?" Kagome nodded, sniffing.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
WD: Awww....short but sweet. Hope you all enjoyed it. Poor Kagome....I put her through hell. 


End file.
